


call me aphrodite

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodite - Freeform, Poems, Poetry, a glimpse inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: vauguely inspired by 'call me by your name'





	call me aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> vauguely inspired by 'call me by your name'

call me aphrodite. 

call me a name so foreign that it sounds beautiful in your mouth.

tell me you love me as you trace the outline of my facial structure,

stroke my lips and tell me i'm pretty.

make me fall in love again in all of the most innocent ways.

give me somehing to write poetry about.


End file.
